Holby City General Hospital Awards 2015
by perpetualpathology
Summary: All of the Holby City Hospital employees are invited to the first annual awards ceremony after the board decides to celebrate the staff and their contributions to the hospital to improve employee satisfaction and boost morale. Then the 'Joke Awards' are held in Albie's. A list of characters is in the first chapter as it was too long for this summary!
1. Getting Ready

**Here's a list of characters involved: Mr Hansen, Angus Farrell (Chairman), Mr T, Mo, Elliot, Tara, Ollie, Jac, Jonny, Zosia, Dom, Arthur, Guy, Colette, Jesse, Sacha, Michael, Essie, Serena, Ric, Harry, Mary-Claire, Raf, Fletch, Cara and Morven!**

 **I'm trying to 'broaden my horizon' as it were, because I want to write for more characters than I usually do but I think I've ended up going a little overboard! This will be about 10 chapters long and there will be more of certain characters than others but everyone will be involved as much as they can be :)**

* * *

 **Chapter One - Getting Ready**

Following a recent staff survey, the Holby City NHS Trust had decided to run an annual awards ceremony after they found that they were succeeding in all areas but one: making their staff feel valued. For some, it was going to be a nice night out; an opportunity to dress up for the evening, enjoy a free bar and stay in a hotel overnight free of charge. But for others, it wasn't necessarily something to look forward too…

* * *

"Can I come in?" Jonny asked as he knocked on the bedroom door.

"Yeah." Upon hearing her reply, Jonny opened the door with his 1 year old daughter balanced on his hip. He had black trousers, a white shirt, black tie and blazer on and looked very suave but at the bottom of the white shirt was a green stain owing to Emma and her curious nature during finger painting. "You look…" He trailed off as he looked at her stunning figure. She was wearing a midnight blue, strapless evening gown with matching high heels and for a change she had her hair down and lightly curled.

"Your shirt is already marked enough as it is, I don't think you need a dribble stain on it too." Jac remarked.

"Sorry it's just… are you sure you're Emma's mum? Because you look like you couldn't possibly be anyone's mum." He grinned at her physique.

"I've got the 5 inch scar on my abdomen to prove it."

"I know you have, I get a glance of it every morning in the shower." He said playfully.

"Just tuck your shirt in." She ordered. "It'd be great if you looked somewhat presentable."

"Why don't you do it for me?" Jonny whispered seductively.

"Not now, we're already running late." Jac complained. "We still need to drop Emma off at the Nanny's place."

"Which wouldn't be a problem if you weren't so paranoid that you won't let anyone be in this apartment without you being here." Jonny added.

* * *

"Sorry I'm a bit early."

"No, no. It's fine. The taxi should be here in ten minutes." Mo stated as she let Derwood Thompson into her house. She closed the front door behind him and then lead him through to the kitchen which was slightly cluttered with a basket of washing sitting on the side and odd shoes dotted around on the floor. The fridge was covered in pictures of her on nights out, her and Jonny and of Emma throughout her first year of life.

"Wow, Mo you look amazing."

"Aw thanks Mr T." Mo smiled. "Do you want a glass of wine?" She asked.

"Already?" Mr T smirked.

"Already? Jesse and Adele probably started around midday." Mo laughed.

"I thought Adele wasn't coming." Mr T frowned.

"She's not, I'm just messing with ya. With the amount of medication she's on after the attack, if she had any alcohol her liver would probably pack up."

"Well at least you'd know how to get a replacement eh? What with the transplant team." He smiled nervously. "Do you think you'll win anything tonight?"

"Probably not." She replied simply. "It'll be nice to have a night out though. And you can't complain about the board picking up the tab. They're paying for the taxi, the booze and a night at the hotel… Just shows how unwell Adele must feel if she's giving it a miss." She shrugged.

* * *

"Excited about the speeches?" Michael Spence asked as he, Sacha and Essie sat in the taxi on the way to the Bristol Marriott Hotel where the event was being held. As clinical skills tutor, Sacha had been asked to present the junior doctor awards and that meant he had to give the speeches for them.

"Don't. I keep on getting part of a speech about one of them mixed up with the other when I know them all so well." Sacha admitted.

"Then don't read the speech from your cards, just tell people why they've won the award that they've got." Michael suggested.

"I've told him that but he's spent so bloody long writing the speeches that he doesn't want them to go to waste." Essie stated as she looked at her partner who was flicking through lined index cards that Rachael had had left over from revision.

"Well let me help with that." Michael said as he took the small cards from Sacha's hands, ripped them in half and then cracked the window open by an inch and let them go.

"I can't believe you just did that." Sacha gasped.

"Honestly Sacha, you'll be better off without them."

"He's right. You'll be a lot more entertaining making it up on the spot than you will reading things off of a card." Essie stated.

"Just make sure you have a few beers before you do get up on stage to calm the nerves. But not so many that your nerves disappear and are replaced by arrogance." Michael said sternly.

* * *

"Come on bumhead. You can tie your shoes in the taxi." Tara stated as she stood by the front door and watched the taxi pull up outside of their ground floor flat with Elliot Hope already sitting in it.

"No I can't, I'll fall over on the way to the taxi." Ollie protested. He finished tying his laces before he pulled the bottom of his navy blue trousers over his socks, straightened out his matching blazer and followed his wife out the front door.

"Have you got your wallet?" Tara asked as her husband locked the front door.

"I don't need my wallet, it's a free bar." Ollie replied bluntly.

"Phone?"

"I put it in your bag." He confirmed with a nod.

"We're forgetting something, I know we are." Tara said with a frown.

"I'm sure it's nothing important. Come on–"

"Our overnight bags!"

"Okay maybe it _was_ something important." Ollie couldn't help but smile as he fiddled with the keys to unlock the front door once more.

* * *

"Do we really have to share a taxi with your dad?" Dom complained as he sat in the vehicle with his two flatmates on the way to the neurosurgeon's home.

"I told him to go in the taxi with Colette, Fletch and Jesse but he's had an argument with Jesse and is too pathetic to spend 20 minutes in the same car as him." Zosia remarked. She had a long-sleeved dark blue dress on that just about covered her knees as well as a pair of dark blue and black lace high heels.

"I'm telling you now, I am going to need a lot of alcohol to get me through tonight." He declared.

"Just remember that all the board members and Mr Hansen will be there." Arthur warned.

"I don't care about Mr Hansen anymore. If he doesn't like me for the doctor that I am, then that's his loss."

"Or yours if he decides to fire you." Zosia quipped.

"Haha." Dom mocked sarcastically as the taxi came to a halt and then the side door slid open.

"Good evening everyone." Guy smiled as he jumped in and sat next to his daughter, facing the two other males in the back of the car. "Please tell me you know how to do a bow tie."

"You owe me a fiver." Zosia smiled sweetly at Dom.

"Dammit." He muttered.

"You betted that I'd need help with my tie?" Guy frowned as his daughter began fiddling with the black tangled knot he had created around his neck.

"Yeah, and Dom happily obliged because he thought there was no way that a fully grown man couldn't do his own tie." Zosia smiled.

"It's not my fault. Your mother always used to do it for me and now it's your job." Guy stated. "In fact, she bought me this bow tie for a celebration at work about a decade ago." He stated.

"Mama bought you this?" Zosia questioned.

"Yes, why?"

"Well it just explains why it's not hideous like the rest of your ties."

"Hideous?"

"Sorry but your floral tie is awful."

"Sacha wears flowery stuff all the time."

"Yes but Sacha looks just as bad as you do." Dom muttered to himself.

* * *

The final taxi to get underway was a little more crowded than the others. Harry, Mary-Claire, Raf, Cara and Morven were crammed into a taxi on their way to the hall after a minor crisis had meant that Harry had had to run back inside to get changed – he and Raf had been wearing exactly the same tie from the same shop and the three women in the vehicle were insistent that they couldn't turn up wearing the same one.

"So how much have you two had to drink so far?" Raf asked curiously.

"I haven't had _that_ much." Mary-Claire protested.

"And I only started because she started. What kind of man would I be if I let a lady drink alone?" Harry replied.

"You'd be better one if you stopped her from drinking until tonight and make the most of the free booze to save money." Cara joked.

"Like _he_ has to worry about money." Mary-Claire laughed.

* * *

Serena huffed as the taxi she was in pulled up outside of a house she knew was home to Angus Farrell, the hospital's chairman.

"Did Hansen really have to put us in a taxi with him?" She sighed. "I originally intended not to take advantage of the free bar tonight but I may have to if I have to put up with him." She muttered.

"Well, let's hope there's a bottle of Shiraz cooling as we speak." Ric replied before he switched seats to make room as the door opened and the chairman himself climbed in.

"Good evening." Angus said civilly.

"Evening." Ric nodded. "Have you been looking forward to tonight?" He asked to make conversation.

"Not really no. Personally, I think it's a huge waste of money but the chief executive officer of NHS England has had a real drive on employee satisfaction lately and we're forced to abide by it." Angus replied. Serena rolled her eyes at the egocentric man before she glanced out of the window to watch the journey to the hotel. With the presence of such an intolerable man, it was sure to be a long journey…

* * *

"Good evening." Elliot smiled as Jonny held his hand out to help his partner into the taxi before he climbed in himself and closed the door. "Did Emma go to the Nanny's place okay?"

"Oh aye, she's probably being read her bedtime story by now." Jonny replied. "So, anyone thing they're going to get an award tonight?" He asked. They all knew the award titles and the nominations as it was in the programme they received along with their invitation to the event.

"I reckon Tara's got a good shot at getting the F1 award." Ollie stated.

"Ollie." She whispered.

"No, I'm serious. It's between you, Morven on AAU and Katie in radiology – the others haven't got a chance." He assured his wife.

"I reckon the consultant of the year award is the one I'm most looking forward to. Aside from nurse of the year of course. There're just so many nominations for it and we've got two of the nominees in the car." Jonny stated. "Even Mr Hansen is nominated for it. Though I'd love to know who put his name forward…"

* * *

Henrik Hanssen, CEO, was stood at the centre of the stage overlooking the large hall that had been booked with the hotel that was located a little way out of Holby, but they had had to have found somewhere big enough to host the celebration event. As planned, he was early so that he could check everything was going as planned. Circular tables perfectly arranged, laid with name labels, clean wine and champagne glasses, programmes and bar lists. Upstairs, hotel rooms were reserved for almost all of the attendees and the hotel staff were still running around doing last minute preparations. There were dozens of tables with at least one for each department; Darwin, Keller, AAU, Obs and Gynae, A&E, Pharmacy, Radiology, Oncology, Paediatrics, Psychiatry, Orthopaedics and many more.

Perfection was something that Mr Hanssen was rather fond of and he hoped it would be a word used to describe the celebration year after year. He just had to hope that everything would go smoothly…

* * *

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think of the first chapter :)**


	2. Arrivals

**Thank you to insidealiceshead, CassidysPersona, Tenfangirl, CArfwedsonFan91 and Holbyclover for reviewing the first chapter! Hope you enjoy this chapter! And thanks Tenfangirl, I didn't realise that so I've changed it now :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Two - Arrivals**

Taxis were pulling up outside the hotel frequently as people arrived for the awards ceremony. Hotel staff were lined up in the lobby ready to check people into their rooms for the night, take their bags and then direct them to the hall where they had to find their allocated seat. Jac and Jonny weren't staying overnight at the hotel because whilst Jac had spent nights on-call at the hospital, Emma had never spent a night without at least one of her parents and following Jac's upbringing, it wasn't something she wanted to happen to her daughter for a long time.

"Just makes you realise how big the hospital is doesn't it?" Jonny aired aloud as he, Jac, Elliot, Tara and Ollie followed the steady stream of people towards the hall. There were dozens of people there that Jonny had never seen before and he thought he knew most of his colleagues but clearly he thought wrong.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Elliot agreed. "I suppose we stay within Darwin and they stay within their departments."

"Right Valentine, why don't you go and do something useful by getting us some drinks?" Jac suggested. "I'll have a glass of champagne." She added.

"Are you talking to Mr Valentine or Mrs Valentine?" Ollie asked.

"You should know _you're_ Valentine by now mate." Jonny protested. "She still calls Tara F1." Jonny remarked.

* * *

"Cheers Sacha." Michael said gratefully as Sacha placed a tray filled with alcoholic drink on the table the Keller team were sat at. With those two as well as Zosia, Arthur, Dom, Guy, Colette, Jesse and Essie – the entire table was filled up.

"Here you go." Dom smiled as he passed a glass of red wine to his female flatmate. The medication she was on for bipolar disorder didn't mean that she couldn't drink alcohol but she did have to be responsible about her intake of units and she doubted it would be a problem with her father keeping an eye on her.

"Thanks."

"Oh, come here. You've got a label sticking out." Guy stated as he reached over but under the seam of her dress around her neck, he noticed a raised red patch of dry skin. "What's this?" He frowned and once Zosia realised what she had seen she froze. "You've got some sort of–"

"I'm going to the bathroom." She blurted out before she rushed out of the room leaving her father befuddled. But he frowned even more when he noticed Arthur and Dom giving each other a look.

"What is it?" He demanded sternly.

"She's had psoriasis all over her back and stomach since she started the lithium; it's a side effect that they haven't been able to get under control yet. Even with steroid creams." Dom replied quietly. "She's normally okay about wearing a vest back at the flat and letting us rub the creams in for her where she can't reach but anywhere else, she always covers it up." He added.

"I'll go and talk to her." Colette said reassuringly before she rose to her feet and headed for the ladies.

* * *

"There you go." Mr T smiled as he handed Mo a glass of wine from the bar that was situated parallel to the stage at the back of the hall.

"Thanks Mr T. I suppose we'd better go and take our seats."

"Yeah, yeah. Um… I don't suppose you want to share a taxi again in the morning?"

"Sure."

"We have to be checked out by ten o'clock so what time do you want to meet?"

"We'll see how we feel in the morning." Mo stated before she headed over to the Darwin table and found her seat between Ollie and Jonny. Next to Jonny was Jac and on the other side of her was Elliot and Tara.

"When're you two going to stop being stupid and just get together?" Jonny asked.

"Pft. Me and Mr T? You're having a laugh aren't you?"

"Hence why you shared a taxi." Jonny said suspiciously.

"Well by that logic, you shared a taxi with Ollie, Tara and Elliot and should be with them as well as Jac." Mo joked.

"Children, shall we just sit down in peace?" Elliot suggested.

* * *

"This awards thing is so stupid." Harry stated bluntly as he sat at the table with a glass of champagne bubbling away on the table in front of him. "It's just like my dad's events; it's just an excuse to get dressed up and drink."

"Or it's an event to celebrate hard-working people." Mary-Claire protested. "I know you've got no hope but some of us actually might win something tonight."

"That's the spirit Mary-Claire." Serena smiled.

"Oh come on, I know you hate this evening just as much as he does." Ric pointed out.

"Only because it's being forced upon us. Mr Hansen didn't even want to do this but the board says we have to increase moral among employees and celebrating success is how they thought to proceed. Even though we could nominate people, it was the board who decided who won and they know nothing about what we do or who we are."

"She has got a point." Raf stated.

"You won't be saying that if you win an award." Fletch stated.

"Oh please, I'm not going to win anything."

"Then why did you come?" Morven asked.

"For the free booze." He replied bluntly.

"Didn't we all?" Cara quipped.

* * *

Following the earlier event, Colette entered the female toilets to find Zosia adjusting her long-sleeved dress around her neck and shoulders to ensure everything was covered.

"You okay Zosh?"

"I'm fine Colette." Zosia sighed.

"So I don't need to tell you that your dad has seen psoriasis more times than he's played poker?"

"I know he has, I just... I panicked. I'm not used to other people seeing it." Zosia admitted.

"Dom said that it's not going down with steroid creams. Have they not helped at all?"

"Not one bit." Zosia huffed.

"Well whatever happens, don't consider reducing the dosage or even stopping the lithium because we all know how that'll end."

"I know, I'm not stupid."

"Come on then, let's get back to our seats." Colette said as she opened the door and guided the junior doctor out. They soon found their way back to the Keller table and once Zosia had sat down, she glanced at her father. They exchanged an assuring look before their attention turned to the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please take your seats. The ceremony is about to begin." Mr Hansen announced.

* * *

 **Coming Up: ****The Junior Doctor Awards!**

 **Oh and by the way, I've had to change the ages of some people so that there are nominees for each junior doctor award i.e. F1 Tara and Morven, F2 Arthur and Zosia, CT1 Arthur and CT2 Ollie but don't forget about the competition from the other wards/departments so the characters we know may not win at all!**


	3. The Junior Doctor Awards

**Thanks for the reviews on the second chapter :-)**

* * *

 **Chapter Three - Junior Doctor Awards**

"… So I shall, without further ado, hand you over to Dr Sacha Levy, Clinical Skills Tutor." Mr Hansen announced before he exited the staged and was replaced by a nervous-looking general surgeon. There were over two hundred people in the room – he didn't think there'd be so many – and he doubted that Rachel's technique of imagining everyone in their underwear would make much of a difference so he walked up to the podium with a microphone on it and took a deep breath before he cleared his throat.

"Good evening everyone. Today, I have the very prestigious job of rewarding our best junior doctors. I'm sure a lot of the doctors in here can remember your junior doctor days; long hours, hard-to-please bosses and a lot of extra studying to be doing outside of work. But here at Holby, we're proud to say that our junior doctors are thriving and will soon be the next generation of registrars.

"Our first award winner is a little further away from becoming a registrar than the others because of course our F1s are the youngest in the trade of doctors." Sacha stated as he grabbed the first award from the long table besides the podium. In a row were dozens of prizes, each complete with an engraved chrome shooting star trophy, a certificate and an envelope with a gift voucher inside. "But I am very pleased to present the award to someone who is so unbelievably hard-working, so hungry for knowledge and experience and so incredibly caring with patients." He said, at which point both Tara and Morven both sat on the edge of their seats. "Congratulations Dr Lowe." He smiled.

"You've only been at Holby for a short time Morven, there are other awards." Serena said wisely to her mentee.

"Thanks Ms Campbell." Morven forced a smile. "It doesn't matter anyway, it was an honour to even be nominated."

Meanwhile Tara had made her way up to the stage. Thankfully, the winners didn't have to make acceptance speeches; they merely had to shake hands with the presenter, receive their prize and then leave the stage and return to their table. On the way back, Tara could feel her cheeks burning because she could see both Elliot, her mentor, and Ollie, her husband, grinning uncontrollably as they were so proud.

"My sincerest congratulations Tara." Elliot said kindly.

"Well, I wouldn't have done so well in my exams if it weren't for all your extra help so it's a Darwin award, not just for me." Tara stated.

"What's in the envelope?" Jonny asked curiously.

"Er… a twenty pound 'love2shop' gift voucher. You can use it in load of different stores." She explained. "We can use it to fill the staffroom biscuit tin for the next month."

"Month?" Mo laughed. "Like twenty pounds worth of biscuits would last a month!"

* * *

"Now for the Best foundation year 2 doctor." Sacha announced. "We had many nominations for this award and it was very difficult to decide but I think that the right person has been chosen. This doctor has…"

As Sacha delivered his speech off the top of his head after Michael destroyed his cards, both Zosia and Dom sat with their fingers crossed under the table. Dom craved that award so that he could show Hansen that there were others who supported him and that he was a good doctor. But Zosia felt a lot more pressure because she had her father sitting next to her and she knew he really wanted her to win it.

"Good luck." Dom whispered.

"You too."

"Whoever loses has to go and get the next round of drinks." Dom said quietly.

"There are nominations from other wards, there's a chance neither of us will get it." Zosia protested when suddenly a round of applause erupted from the audience.

"Zosia?" Guy prompted.

"What?"

"He just said your name, you won." Guy laughed. Zosia seemed rather stumped and she almost didn't believe him but then she realised that a lot of people were looking at her around the room and the began applauding her.

"Oh right." A smile was brought to Zosia's face before she rose to her feet to walk towards the stage but she paused by Dom's ear on the way. "I'll have a vodka and orange." She said smugly before she proudly strolled away to collect her award.

* * *

Following Zosia's decision to put her gift voucher towards the fund for their house – or rather _flat_ – party, Dom wasn't too bothered about losing to her. He wasn't happy about having to get the drinks in but he had just returned when Sacha was midway through presenting the CT1 award which both he and Zosia knew their flatmate was desperate to win.

"This junior doctor has come so far in his journey at Holby City Hospital and he regularly takes on tasks that are above his payroll. His dedication to giving his patients the best care possible and the way that he thinks outside the box every single day of the week is the reason that I'm presenting this ward to Dr Arthur Digby."

"More money for the house party!" Dom grinned as everyone began clapping. "But congratulations of course, you're an amazing doctor." He said with a hint of sarcasm and Michael smirked before he untucked Arthur's chair leaving the CT1 in a state of shock.

"Come on Digby, we don't want to be sitting here until three o'clock in the morning. Get up there." He ordered and Arthur then stumbled and knocked over an empty glass on the table before he quickly walked over to the stage.

* * *

"Keller have won two out of the four junior doctor awards now so we'd better hope Ollie wins the CT2 award instead of the annoying, fake-tanned CT2 on Keller or we'll never hear the end of it." Mo stated bluntly.

"It's not a competition Mo." Jac said calmly before she took a sip from her glass of wine.

"Do you really want Michael Spence to have something to brag about?" Mo raised an eyebrow. "No, thought not." She concluded.

"I'm glad to hear that you want me to win on my own merit because of achievement, not just for bragging rights." Ollie said sarcastically before he took a sip of his beer and all attention fell back towards Sacha on the stage.

"Now, the final junior doctor award is a very special one because the winner has been at Holby City Hospital ever since their first rotation after they graduated from university. This award is recognition of all of their hard-work over the years and as clinical skills tutor, I am proud to say that Holby will soon have produced one of the most prepared and experienced registrars I've ever seen. Congratulations Dr Oliver Valentine."

* * *

After the four junior doctor awards, there was a break for everyone and whilst some people rushed straight to the bar, Zosia stayed seated reading the certificate of Holby's best F2 doctor. She couldn't believe that she'd won. Of course she had hoped that she wouldn't leave the event empty handed but after a difficult year, it showed things were beginning to change for her.

"I'm really proud of you Zosia." Guy stated as he put his arm around her shoulders. "Mama would be too."

"I know." Zosia smiled sadly but she frowned as her father pulled away from her and then reached into the inner pocket of his blazer.

"Here, think of it as a congratulations." He smiled as he handed her three crisp twenty pound notes. "Put this towards your house party fund or whatever."

"Thank you Mr Self." Dom grinned.

"Yeah thanks dad."

"No problem. But please don't drink too much." He said cautiously to his daughter.

"I know, I know. Lithium hides the signs of alcohol intoxication." Zosia rolled her eyes at his thoughtful but needless concern.

"In other words, she can be drunk inside and not feel drunk. And she gets to avoid the hangover." Dom quipped.

"Want another drink?" Guy asked.

"I'll just have a glass of water please." She requested.

"Colette?"

"I'll have the same again please."

* * *

"Are you alright Cara?" Fletch asked as he noticed from across the table that she looked a little out of it. During the break, Ric, Mary-Claire, Harry and Morven had either gone to the bathroom or gone to the bar leaving just Fletch, Raf and Cara.

"Yeah I just got a bit of a headache." She admitted. "I probably shouldn't have had so many long island ice teas so early on." She added.

"You've only had two; it's probably not the drink unless you're a massive lightweight." Raf stated. Do you want to go outside for some air?" Raf suggested.

"No, I'll be fine."

"I'll get you some water from the bar." Fletch stated.

"Honestly, you don't need to make a fuss." Cara protested but her fellow nurse had already walked away to the bar at the back of the room.

"Let him go. I think he just wanted an excuse to go and talk to the nurse from orthopaedics at the bar." Raf smirked. "Are you sure you're okay? You could always go up to your room early, I'm sure nobody will notice."

"I'm fine. But thanks."

* * *

Following the announcement of a break, Serena had relaxed a little but when she had seen Angus Farrell rise from his seat at another table and head for her, she jumped up and darted to the bar.

"A bottle of chilled Shiraz please." Serena requested exasperatedly as Jac Naylor arrived besides her.

"How many glasses?" The barman replied.

"Only one." Serena replied bluntly and the barman obliged, poured a glass of deep red wine and left the rest of the bottle next to her.

"One glass of champagne, a pint of lager, 2 glasses of white wine and two of red please." Jac ordered.

"What's your table number?"

"Fourteen."

"Okay, I'll bring it over in a minute."

"Thanks." Jac was about to walk back to her table when her colleague spoke up.

"I'm surprised you got lumbered getting the drinks." Serena smirked.

"That's because no one else seemed capable of remembering it all." Jac remarked.

"I bet you're glad Tara won the F1 award."

"Why? You're Morven's mentor and I'm not Tara's." Jac frowned.

"Yes but sometimes people need to fail so that they can pick themselves up again and make themselves better doctors." Serena stated.

"So you wouldn't be celebrating if Morven won it then?"

"I wouldn't go _that_ far." Serena slurred.

"How much have you had to drink?" Jac raised an eyebrow.

"That's none of your concern." She said precisely before she picked up the glass and bottle of wine and stumbled towards her table.

"She isn't going to make it to the end of the evening." Jac muttered to herself.

* * *

 **Coming Up : ****The Occupation Awards (Consultant of the year, Nurse of the year etc…)**


	4. The Occupation Awards

**Thanks to Tenfangirl, CArfwedsonFan91, NiamhMcGrady-fanpage and the guest for reviewing :-)**

* * *

 **Chapter Four - Occupation Awards**

After the short break, the ' _Occupation Awards'_ begun and they commenced with what was perhaps one of the most important awards of the night – Consultant of the Year. It was the award that had received the highest number of nominations and choosing a winner was probably the most difficult decision that the board has had to make. There was Michael, Sacha, Guy, Jesse from Keller, Serena and Ric on AAU, not to mention Jac and Elliot on Darwin and they were from only three of the wards.

"The winner of this award," Mr Hansen begun "has contributed to research that has changed the way people are treated. They work under unbelievable pressure on a daily basis and their priority is the reason we are all here tonight; the patients. Because of that, I've got a patient of the winner to present the ward." He stated before he backed up and a man in his late fifties came padding onto the stage with a folded up sheet of paper in his hands as he approached the podium.

"Is that Bobby?" Elliot questioned.

"Well if it is, he's lost a heck of a lot of weight." Jonny quipped. The man unfolded the sheet of crumpled paper and then began reading.

"My name is Robert Collins but those of you that do know me here will know me as Bobby. Twelve months ago, I was obese, I'd had four heart attacks and I was a patient on Darwin. I had no intention of changing my ways but Ms Naylor convinced me otherwise. She's the reason I'm still here tonight and it's people like her that make me grateful for the national health service. And I'm delighted to present her with the Consultant of the Year award."

* * *

Upon her return to her seat, Jonny eagerly took her certificate from her to have a look at it.

"I'm so proud of you." Jonny smiled.

"Well you know how much your approval means to me so thanks a lot." Jac replied sarcastically.

"Well done Jac." Elliot whispered as Mr Hansen reappeared on the stage to begin the next award. "And not just on the award, you've clearly changed Bobby's life."

"I just told him what he had to hear." Jac sighed.

"I know, but coming from anyone else he wouldn't have taken it seriously." Elliot said wisely before his attention returned to the stage, leaving Jac to smile to herself.

* * *

The Registrar of the Year award was antithetical to the Consultant's award simply because almost everyone knew that there were two main competitors: Mo for all of her hard work as part of the transplant team and Raf for his work on the maxillofacial unit.

"Raf you'd better not let the AAU side down. We haven't won a single award yet." Mary-Claire warned.

"No pressure then." Raf replied sarcastically.

Meanwhile, Jonny was winding his best friend up whilst his partner sat checking her phone to see if there was anything from the nanny.

"Come on Maureen."

"Yeah, you can't go losing to a scotsman." Ollie quipped.

"Oi. What're you trying to say?" Jonny frowned before he turns to see his partner's eyes fixated on the glaring screen in front of her. "What it is?" Jonny whispered. Jac then turned the iPhone to face him and he smiled as he saw a picture of his little girl curled up on the Nanny's sofa, tucked under her favourite yellow blanket with her thumb in her mouth. "I told you she would've been fine if we stayed at the hotel." Jonny stated.

"… that the winner of Registrar of the Year is Dr Mo Effanga for all of her hard work in setting up a transplant unit at Holby City Hospital." Mr Hansen announced and Mo's jaw hit the floor before she burst into a grin.

"Well go on then, you've got to go up there." Jonny laughed at his awestruck friend before she eagerly walked up to the stage to receive her award.

* * *

Following the presentation of the Mentor of the Year award to Sacha for mentoring Zosia, Dom and Arthur simultaneously there was just one award left until the next break; Nurse of the Year. Much like the consultant award, there were many contenders but the only difference was that Colette Sheward, head of nursing, was presenting the award.

"My nurses work under unbelievable pressure every day and yet they get the job done day in day out without a fuss so it was very difficult for us to choose the winner. If it were down to me, I'd present an award to every single one of you but I can't - believe me, I have asked. I spend hours thinking about all the nominees and in the end, one person has stood out from the crowd. They've shown true care and empathy with patient and still remain emotionally detached. They're willing to stay behind after hours to get the job done and nowadays that is a rare quality in a health professional. That is why the winner of this award is Mary-Claire Carter." Colette declared.

"Shut the front door!" Mary-Claire gasped which caused the vast majority of the room to stifle a laugh as they applauded her.

"Essie, you're letting the team down." Dom moaned. "We need more money for the house party fund."

"It's not my fault, I didn't make the decision." She protested. "Besides, what do you need the money for? Everyone'll take their own drinks–"

"We need decorations; we're having a themed party plus Zosia, Arthur and I need booze for ourselves." Dom stated bluntly.

"But they don't need that much money for that because they won't be drinking excessively." Guy said sternly.

"Of course." Dom nodded innocently.

* * *

 **Coming Up:** **The Special Awards!**


	5. The Special Awards

**Thanks to all the reviewers and sorry this chapter is a little short but I haven't had much time to write today :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Five - Special Awards**

"We begin these awards by celebrating some of our staff who have worked at our hospital for years." Mr Hansen stated. "For five years of service, I present an award to Sacha Levy. For ten years of service, I present an award to Elliot Hope and Jac Naylor. And I present the longest serving employee to Ric Griffin for fourteen years here at Holby City Hospital."

"Fourteen years?" Michael questioned. "Ric's had a job longer than he's been married to all of his wives put together." He quipped.

"Thank you for pointing that out Michael, though I hardly think you're one to talk about wives." Ric said with a raised eyebrow as he walked past the Keller table on his way to the stage to collect his award.

"Well that was awkward." Dom grinned.

* * *

"I can't believe you've been here ten years." Jonny admitted.

"I had my first job as a registrar here after I passed all my junior doctor exams." Jac stated.

"I must admit, it does seem like I've been at Holby for many years; longer than I've actually been here even." Elliot stated.

"Just think, we could spend a decade here together and Emma'll be twelve." Jonny grinned.

"Oh don't. She's as bad as her mum now, let alone as a pre-teen." Mo protested.

"Emma's the most well-behaved toddler I've ever seen." Ollie frowned.

"Yes but you've only seen her a handful of times at work. You haven't seen her when it comes to bathtime or bedtime or mealtimes." Mo quipped.

"And how would you know?" Ollie asked curiously.

"Because Auntie Mo babysits her niece sometimes." Mo replied.

"Only when we can't get a nanny in and we have to ask as a last resort." Jac said sternly. "And I've told you before, you're not 'Auntie Mo'."

* * *

The next award was for the Best Ward/Department in the Hospital and no one had any idea who would win because there were a number of factors that were involved. Money was an important one in the eyes of the board of course, but results of patient surveys were taken into account as were things like research projects, extra clinics and patient numbers… Really, it was anyone's game.

"I am literally so bored right now." Mary-Claire admitted exhaustedly after she'd downed the last mouthful of her wine. "Do you think anyone'd notice if I go up to my hotel room now?"

"Yes because I'd grass on you." Harry replied bluntly. "If I have to put up with this, so do you." He grumbled before they turned their attention to the stage.

"… This ward is the only ward which could be considered cost effective throughout the entire hospital as it is currently the only award that is earning more money than it uses through research projects. The money for which can be used to support other wards which are struggling. For that reason, I'd like the Darwin team to come and join me on the stage." Mr Hansen explained.

"Am I the only one thinking that Elliot should get to use the money to spend on Darwin?" Jonny asked as the entire table rose from their seats during the applause to head for the stage. "He raised a lot of money when he sold the rights to use the Hertzig in the States."

"Been there." Jac stated.

"Done that, and got the t-shirt." Oliver Added. "We've tried applying for more funding before but the truth is, other wards like maternity need more funding otherwise they wouldn't be able to survive." He explained before they stepped up onto the stage to receive their award.

* * *

Angus Farrell stepped up onto the stage to present the one award that he was here for tonight: the Chairman's Award for Outstanding Achievement. It was the only award that he had the full decision to choose a winner and didn't have to vote with other board members like he had had to do for the other awards.

"I'm afraid this speech is going to go rather differently to the others because anonymity until the end of the speech will be difficult to obtain with such a personal award. I therefore announce that Zosia March is the winner, but let me tell you why. I've had numerous nominations for her from friends and family who've told me that Zosia, you haven't had an easy time since you began your first F1 rotation here at Holby. I won't go into all of the details but Zosia has overcome huge personal obstacles in her life in the last few years and since then she has flourished as a junior doctor."

As Angus continued with his speech, Zosia looked at the people surrounding her at the table and realised that they were all looking at her with a smile.

"You all nominated me?" She whispered in astonishment.

"Zosia we're all so proud of you, we just wanted something to show how much." Guy stated.

"Even though I thought I was a shoe-in to win that award," Dom begun dramatically "I wanted _you_ to win because you've worked harder than any of us, even Digby, to be where you are today."

* * *

"The final award of this evening is perhaps the most important award." Mr Hansen stated in front of a room of people, most of whom couldn't wait to escape and go up to their hotel rooms so that the evening would be over. "It's so important perhaps that it won't be given every year. Only when someone truly deserves it. The Lifetime of Achievement award is going to someone who has provided the highest quality of clinical care and led by example by seeking to go beyond their job description to treat people with exemplary respect, dignity, compassion and empathy and as a result has improved the patient experience for years here at Holby. Alongside their clinical work, their pioneering research is well underway to save thousands of lives in the future – those people would've otherwise passed away without this man's work. Congratulations Professor Elliot Hope." Mr Hansen announced and everyone around the room smiled and began a round of applause. Everyone who worked at the hospital either knew Elliot personally or knew of his kind, hard-working nature and no one had a bad word to say about him.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, this concludes the Holby City General Hospital Awards 2015. The bar will be open for another half an hour or you are free to go to your hotel rooms. Good evening to you all." Mr Hansen declared.

* * *

 **Coming Up: ****Jac and Jonny go home to Emma whilst everyone else goes back to their hotel rooms. But who will go with who?**


	6. The Hotel

**I've added Cara and Raf going back to a room together just for you NiamhMcGrady-fanpage and I've added some more Mo and Mr T for insidealiceshead! If anyone else wants more of a certain character or has any ideas just let me know :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Six - The Hotel**

"Come on then, let's go and pick our wee miss up from the nanny's place." Jonny said as he pulled his blazer on as everyone in the room either headed for the bar or up to their hotel room.

"Can't you stay for one more drink?" Mo protested.

"The later we leave it to wake her up and bring her home, the grumpier she'll be so that's a no I'm afraid." Jonny replied. "We'll see you at work on Monday, and congratulations Elliot; you deserve that award."

"Thank you." Elliot said gratefully before he watched Jac and Jonny head towards the exit so that they could go and collect their two year old daughter.

"Do you fancy another drink?" Ollie asked his wife.

"I'd rather go back to our room." Tara admitted.

"Yes, I think I'm going to call it a day too." Elliot nodded.

* * *

Harry and Mary-Claire were already on their way back to their hotel room with Raf, Fletch, Cara and Morven following them as they were on the same floor but Mary-Claire had a bottle of chilled champagne that she'd taken out of an ice bath and sneaked upstairs.

"Do you know what? This was way too formal." Harry declared. "If it was about celebrating the staff then there should be an night down the pub for awards like 'Most likely to win XFactor' or 'Best looking male/female'."

"Well there's no reason why we can't." Raf stated. "We could organise it down at Albie's next Friday night. Email a poll around so people can vote and whoever wants to come can."

"That's it, we're having the 'Holby City General Hospital Joke Awards 2015'." Harry declared. "Ah, I think you've had enough of that." He said sternly as he slid the bottle of champagne from Mary-Claire's hands after she'd taken a swig.

"I have not." She protested before she placed her hand on the wall to steady herself.

"My point exactly. Come on," he began as he opened their hotel room door "go and collapse in bed or hug the toilet bowl for the morning; your choice."

"I am not _that_ bad." She argued exhaustedly before she proceeded to use the wall to guide her into her room and towards the bed.

"Night." Harry said to everyone before he closed the hotel door.

"What number are you in?" Raf asked as he and Cara continued forwards whilst Fletch and Morven split into their room.

"Er, this one here." Cara stated as she began to unlock the door at the end of the corridor on the right.

"Well this is my one here." Raf informed her as he opened the door next to her.

"Night." They said simultaneously before they both went into their rooms and closed the doors behind them. After working all day and then having to come to the awards ceremony, Raf had barely had a moment to himself and he could think of nothing better than crashing out into bed and falling asleep so he took off his blazer and tie and was midway through unbuttoning his shirt when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." He called and the door then opened to reveal Cara.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know you were chan-"

"Cara, it's fine. What is it?"

"My room smells of cigarette smoke and there are fag butts on the windowsill."

"And you want to stay in here?"

"Well I'm asthmatic so I'd rather not take the risk of waking up to an attack." She replied bluntly.

"How can I not know that about you?"

"Because I haven't told you." She smirked. "So can I stay here or...?"

"Yeah sure. Of course you can."

"Thanks, I'll just get my things." She smiled and she left the door open whilst she went back across to her room to grab her suitcase. It was the first time both of them were sharing a bed with someone for a long time but neither of them could help but smile at the thought of waking up to someone next to them again...

* * *

Following multiple glasses of Shiraz, Serena Campbell was not fully coherent and as a consequence, she was sure to do something that she'd regret in the morning. Unfortunately, it involved dragging Angus Farrell down a corridor of the hotel towards her room by his tie.

"Oh come on, just relax."

"Ms Campbell I'm not entirely sure you'd be doing this if it hadn't been for the wine." Angus protested.

"Don't worry about it, I won't bite." She slurred before she pushed him into her hotel room, following him and slammed the door behind them.

"Did I just hear that right?" Mo frowned as she had walked along not far behind the deputy CEO after sharing the lift with her.

"I think so." Mr T grinned.

"Well, this is my room." Mo sighed as she stood outside of a wooden door and begun sorting through her bag for the key she'd been given earlier.

"One zero seven? Are you sure?" Mr T asked. "I thought I had this room." He added as he took out the key from his pocket and found it marked with '107' as he had thought.

"No, this is definitely my room." Mo stated but when she finally found the key, she took out an identical one to Mr T's key.

"Maybe we were put in the same room because we shared a taxi." Mr T suggested.

"Maybe." Mo shrugged but after turning the key and opening the door, she found that there was only one double bed in the room.

"I'll um… I'll take the sofa." Mr T stuttered.

"Nah don't be silly. There's no harm in friends sharing a bed for one night." Mo protested. "Is there?"

* * *

It had been a terribly long night so once she'd changed into a vest and pair of shorts, Zosia climbed into the spacious double bed that she had to herself. She was just about to turn the light out when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" She huffed.

"The door's locked." Dom said loudly and Zosia rolled her eyes before she climbed out of bed and went over to unlock the door.

"That's because I was trying to sleep." She muttered to herself.

"Oh good you're still up." Dom grinned as he slid through the open door, closed it behind him and then jumped on the bed and sat next to her. "Have you heard? There's going to be a joke awards next Friday night and Harry's going to make a survey with the nominations so we can vote for the winners."

"Joke awards?" Zosia frowned sleepily.

"Yeah, things like worst attendance, most blonde and biggest drama queen."

"You'll be sure to win that last one." Zosia quipped.

"You alright?" Dom frowned. "You seem grumpy."

"I'm just tired." Zosia mumbled.

"Right okay. Oh! Right you want me to leave you alone." Dom concluded. "Sorry, I'll see you in the morning. Night."

"Night." Zosia replied in a mumble. Once the door was closed, Zosia locked it once more, flopped into bed, flicked the bedside lamp off, let her head hit the pillow and she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Unlike everyone else, Jac and Jonny weren't staying the night and they'd had to take a taxi for over half an hour back to Holby but when they reached the Nanny's house, what they saw was priceless. Emma had clearly not been asleep for very long because on the windowsill sat their one year old daughter with the Nanny standing behind her making sure she didn't fall. Clearly she hadn't recognised the taxi because it wasn't until Jac stepped out of the taxi that the little girl's face lit up and she bounced up and down out of excitement.

"It's going to be a nightmare trying to get her to sleep tonight." Jonny declared but he couldn't help but smile at his daughter's greeting too. As requested, Emma was in her pyjamas and ready for bed but she wasn't quite as sleepy as Jac had thought she'd be so once they'd thanked the Nanny, they jumped back in the taxi for the short journey home so they could put her to bed. "It's bedtime for you when we get home." Jonny said to the little girl on his lap. "Have you really got to go into work tomorrow?" Jonny asked exhaustedly.

"It's only to catch up on paperwork. I should be home by midday." Jac stated.

"Oh I just got a text… There's going to be another awards night next Friday down the pub and they want to know who's coming." Jonny stated.

"Who's 'they'?" Jac asked.

"Well the text is from Harry but he's put 'we' in his text so I presume Mary-Claire will be involved."

"Count me out." Jac sighed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll stay at home with face ache."

"So you don't mind if I go?"

"As long as you don't come home so intoxicated that I have you lock you outside for the night again, you can go."

"Well then Emmy, you and Mummy have got a night in together next week. How'd you like the sound of that?" He asked playfully.

"What have I told you about talking to her in that voice?" Jac raised an eyebrow.

* * *

 **Coming Up: ****The Morning After…**


	7. The Morning After

**Just checked the stats for this story and I found that people are reading this in the UK, Ireland, USA, France, Hong Kong, Belgium, Jersey, Denmark, New Zealand, China, Isle of Man, Austria, Slovenia, Japan, Canada, Finland and Spain! Hello to everyone and thank you for reading :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven - The Morning After**

Early in the morning, Jac was stood in the kitchen wearing a long checkered night shirt as she prepared a bottle of warm milk for her one year old who was standing on the floor with one arm on Jac's bare leg and one on the kitchen cupboard. It had always amused Jac how confidence hadn't been an issue for their daughter as she was learning to walk. She'd grab onto anything she could get her hands on but it had gotten her into trouble once when Jac was knelt on the floor and Emma had grabbed her mother's long hair and accidentally pulled it. Jac had scalded the child a little too harshly and Emma had subsequently burst out into tears, only to be pulled into a hug by her father and he'd given her a gentle yet stern talking to about how he knew it was an accident but that she had to be more careful.

"What time are you leaving for work?" Jonny asked sleepily as he entered the kitchen rubbing his eyes.

"If you can give her this bottle, I'll go and jump in the shower and then leave when I'm ready." Jac replied as she took the bottle of milk out of the electric warmer and then handed the bottle over to him.

"Milk!" Emma declared loudly as she looked up at her parents who towered above her.

"Yeah, come on you. Sit in your chair while you have this and I'll make you some toast to go with it."

"No, no toast." Jac stated. "She's already had it once this week."

"Jac, she's not going to develop diabetes just because she's had a slice of toast twice in one week." Jonny protested. He knew she was only mindful of their daughter's diet because she cared about her but sometimes it was taken to the extreme. "Alright fine, what _can_ she have?"

"There's a list on the fridge of what she can have and you _know_ there is." Jac sighed before she headed upstairs to the shower.

* * *

With the sun creeping through the curtains Cara Martinez slowly opened her eyes, took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She'd slept well and the bed was so much more comfortable than her bed at home that she attempted to sink back down into the mattress but she suddenly felt a warm breath on the back of her neck. She froze when her vision fell upon a suit and tie hung up on the door handle and it then clicked that she had slept in Raf's room. As she became more alert, she realised the arm around her abdomen and a leg entwined between her own. Both clothed of course and she could remember falling asleep on the furthest edge of the bed so that she didn't touch him but that clearly hadn't worked. How was she to proceed? Would she try to creep out of his embrace so that they wouldn't awkwardly shoot out of bed the minute he woke up? Or would she fall asleep again and hope he'd wake soon and release her?

Suddenly, the arm was lifted from her abdomen and stretched up into the air followed by a manly groan and she turned to find he had in fact just woken up too. But as she had tried to avoid, he awkwardly let go of her and sat up on the edge of the bed in his old t-shirt and shorts.

"I'm so sorry, I must've just... well you were there and-"

"Raf, it's okay. It felt nice to share the bed with someone again." Cara admitted.

"It's weird isn't it? To go from sharing a bed with the person you married for so long and then for there to just be a cold side of the mattress next to you every night."

"Yeah- wait. You've been married?"

"And divorced."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I've been loading my problems onto you when you've-"

"It was a few years ago now and I'm over it. I just want you to know if you ever need a shoulder to cry on..."

"Thank you Raf. Not just for the offer but you've been really helpful about the whole Jed thing and I appreciate what you've done for me."

"Well, I've been there so I know what it's like. After the person you trust with your darkest secrets betrays you, you don't know who you can trust anymore so you just need a friend to support you."

"And friends share a bed, do they?" Cara asked.

"Close friends can do." Raf confirmed slowly. "Come on, let's get ready and go down for breakfast before anyone else is up and they catch us coming out of the same room." He smirked.

* * *

With a throbbing head, Serena Campbell opened her eyes but upon seeing a bright light, she squeezed them closed. Why had she consumed so much alcohol last night? Because it was free of course and to make the evening go faster but as she had done countless times before, she hadn't thought of the repercussions. She knew she'd have to get up eventually so she slowly opened her eyes. But they fell upon a suit hung up in the open wardrobe.

"Oh god." She groaned. Why was there a suit in her room? Then she remembered something… Angus Farrell. No, she wouldn't have. Would she…?

"Feeling a bit rough?" A deep voice queried but Serena frowned when she realised it was Ric who had just appeared from the ensuite.

"What on earth…?"

"I was heading up to my room last night when I caught Angus trying to escape from your room with you pining after him. I sent him away, put you to bed and I slept on the sofa just to make sure you didn't choke on your own vomit." He explained simply.

* * *

"Now we just need to sort out prizes." Mary-Claire stated as she sat at a table with Harry, Morven, Cara and Raf in the hotel's breakfast room. Fletch had not long left but he had to get back to his wife and children.

"I could make certificates for the winners." Morven stated.

"That'd be great but we need something else." Harry stated. "Something a bit cheesy."

"I'm sure you can get plastic 'Winner' medals from the pound shop. How about those?" Cara suggested. "And we could get a load of mini packets of sweets or chocolates so that there's actually something worth winning."

"That's not a bad idea." Harry nodded.

"Now we just need to make sure that Hansen doesn't find out we're taking the mick out of his awards night." Mary-Claire stated.

"I don't think he'd care." Cara shrugged. "He wasn't too keen on the idea in the first place. It was only the board that made him host it."

* * *

"What're they talking about over there?" Guy asked as he sat down at a table where Zosia, Dom, Arthur and Colette were sat.

"They're organising an awards night." Dom stated before he ate another mouthful of cereals.

"Another one?"

"I believe they've entitled it the Holby City Joke awards and it's at Albie's so I doubt it'll be anything like the one last night." Dom stated.

"And I'm sure Mr Hansen will be delighted." Arthur quipped.

"I'm going to call a taxi and start heading home in a minute." Zosia declared.

"Because we've got a party to plan?" Dom smiled.

"No, because my head is throbbing and I didn't bring any painkillers." She grumbled.

"I've got some in my bag but it's in my room." Colette stated.

"She can't take NSAIDs." Guy stated.

"Because the lithium will build up in her system, I know Guy." Colette complained.

"Can you not talk about me like I'm not here please?" Zosia requested.

"Sorry. I'll go and get you paracetamol, I'll be back in a minute." Colette said as she placed a reassuring hand on the junior doctor's shoulder before she exited the room and headed for the lift.

* * *

On Monday, everyone was back to work as normal and Harry and Mary-Claire were spending their lunch break in the staffroom on AAU.

"That's it. The voting is now open, people can vote for the Joke Awards." Harry stated as he sat at the table with his laptop.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this." Mary-Claire grinned.

"Now I've just got to send the link to everyone and we can watch the votes come in. Well, **_I_** can. I'm not going to let you see."

"But how am I supposed to find out who won?" She protested.

"Like everyone else on Friday night." Harry replied bluntly. "I'll put the winner's names in envelopes and then people can take it in turns presenting okay?"

"Fine, but promise me you won't cheat."

"I promise." Harry replied in an elevated tone before Raf burst into the room.

"All hands on deck, there's been a huge RTC on the motorway, with half a dozen seriously injured and dozens of walking wounded." Raf blurted out before he ran towards the ward.

"This place is never quiet is it?" Harry complained before he followed Mary-Claire down the corridor towards complete and utter chaos…

* * *

 **Coming Up: ****The Joke Awards Part One!**


	8. The Joke Awards Part One

**Thanks for the reviews, and I've added some more Zosia for the guest reviewer :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight - Joke Awards Part 1**

As decided before, Jac wasn't attending the 'Joke Awards', instead she was staying at home with Emma whilst Jonny attended so once their shifts had finished, they'd gone home and relieved the Nanny and Jonny quickly pulled on some clean clothes.

"Right, I want you to go to bed when Mummy tells you to, okay? No funny business." Jonny said sternly to his daughter who was being balanced on her mother's hip. To Jac's amusement, whenever Jonny said something in a serious tone Emma smiled or giggled at home. She couldn't understand what he was saying – she was only one year old – but she always reacted to speech, especially if he wagged her finger at her. "Are you sure you didn't teach her that everything I say is ridiculous and should be laughed at?"

"I've told you, you need to give her some credit; she worked it out all by herself." Jac smirked.

"Right, I think the taxi's here. I'll see you later." Jonny briefly kissed Jac on the cheek before he grabbed his phone and wallet from the side before he headed out of the front door.

* * *

With a taxi on the way Zosia, Dom and Arthur were just finishing getting ready to go down to the pub. They weren't dressing up, they were only wearing their normal clothes but just before they left Dom was rubbing a steroid cream into the areas of psoriasis on Zosia's back where she couldn't reach.

"You really should be wearing gloves Dom." Arthur stated.

"No please, come into my room whenever you want. It's not like I'm half naked or anything." Zosia said sarcastically as she sat on the edge of her bed with her pink and blue plaid shirt rolled up at the back to her neck.

"I've seen you far worse." Arthur quipped.

"Why would I need to wear gloves? It's not as if psoriasis is contagious." Dom protested.

"No but this cream is a highly potent corticosteroid." Arthur stated as he picked up the packet. "Side effects include thinning, burning or itching of the skin, rosacea or excessive hair growth on the area treated and in severe cases, Cushing's syndrome."

"Maybe next time I'll wear gloves." Dom grimaced before he speed-walked to the bathroom to wash his hands.

"Those aren't side effects of _this_ cream; this is a moderate corticosteroid, not a very potent one." Zosia protested as she rolled her shirt back down.

"I know, I just wanted you two to get a move on because the taxi will be here any minute."

* * *

Harry and Mary-Claire were just finishing preparations in Albie's. They'd gone to the pub straight after their shifts finished and had already begun drinking when Morven arrived with an A4 box filled with certificates.

"Are they in the order I said?" Harry asked.

"Yes and I printed them on card so they look a little bit more professional." Morven stated.

"Great, thanks for doing that."

"Happy to help." She smiled.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Oh er, just an orange juice and lemonade please."

"Are we allowed in yet?" Sacha asked as he poked his head around the corner of the door.

"Yeah sure, come on in." Mary-Claire smiled as Sacha, Michael and Essie arrived. By the bar was a table with a couple of boxes on. One filled with certificates, one filled with plastic medals and one filled with a stack of envelopes, each containing the name of the winner of each award.

"Do you need any help?" Essie offered.

"Er, no I think we're alright thanks." Harry replied.

"Can I get a pint please?" Michael requested at the bar. "Sacha, Essie? What do you want?"

"I'll have a pint too please."

"I'll have a white wine please." Essie smiled. She and Sacha then went and sat down at one of the tables and not long after Michael joined them with the drinks.

"I have the feeling tonight may be a bit more entertaining than last week." Sacha stated.

"Do you know what would make it even better?" Michael asked.

"What?"

"The free bar." He quipped.

* * *

Within an hour Harry was stood in front of his colleagues, most of whom had an alcoholic beverage in front of them, and decided that most people were there so he could begin.

"Good evening everyone, if I could have your attention please." He said loudly and the chattering soon died down and all attention fell on the doctor. "Okay, here's how tonight is going to work: anyone who wants to present an award _can_ , just come up here and grab the envelope off the top of the pile. The name of the award is on the envelope and the winner is inside. They get a certificate from this box which is in order and a wonderful, very expensive medal." He explained.

"They were eight for a pound in poundworld." Mary-Claire declared which caused several laughs in the room.

"Okay, I'll start us off. We're beginning with the 'most likely to…' awards." Harry stated. "The first one is 'Most likely to appear on Jeremy Kyle.' And I'm sorry to say that there was a nominee who received over three quarters of the votes for this. The winner is Michael Spence."

"Are you kidding me?" The American complained.

"Oh I probably should've said at the beginning, all awards are to be taken in a light-hearted manner." Harry added humourously as the American walked up to receive his medal and certificate before he stomped back to his seat.

"I'll take the next one." Mary-Claire smiled as she jumped up and grabbed the next envelope. "This award is for the person 'Most likely to go to prison.'" She grinned.

* * *

After Dom had collected his 'Most likely to become a nun' award – which he had promptly used as an excuse to buy another drink – Jonny stepped up to present the next award.

"This one is for 'Couple most likely to get married.'" He announced. "Ah, I was hoping these two would win. Congratulations Mo and Mr T." He grinned and Mo's jaw nearly hit the ground as the people around her clapped their hands together.

"I sense this is going to make things a little awkward for them." Elliot said quietly to Ollie who he was sitting next to.

"It might speed things up though." He replied.

"I'm gonna kill you Maconie." Mo muttered as she took the certificate from him.

"I'm not the only one who voted." Jonny laughed as he put a medal around her neck before he put one around Mr T's neck too. "Let's get another round of applause for the happy couple." He smirked as everyone began clapping again and his best friend gave him evils.

* * *

"This is the last award in this section." Harry informed Sacha who was presenting the next award.

"Right okay. This one is 'Most likely to become a psychopath'." Sacha announced.

"That's a little insensitive isn't it?" Guy protested quietly.

"Dad leave it. I voted for you anyway." Zosia shrugged leaving her father bewildered.

"The winner is Jac Naylor." Sacha announced with confusion present in his voice.

"You're lucky she isn't here to collect it." Colette stated.

"I'll collect it for her. It's probably something she'd be proud of, mind you." Jonny smirked as he got up.

"Right, next up ladies and gents are the 'best…' awards but we'll have a ten minute break between them."

"Oh thank god. I need another drink." Dom declared.

"I'll have a white wine please." Colette requested as she got her purse out.

"Colette, leave it. I'll buy a round." Guy stated as he took out his wallet.

"Ooh, I'll have a champagne please." Zosia smiled.

"I'm not made of money."

"I'm joking, I'm not drinking tonight." Zosia stated but she frowned when she realised that Dom, Arthur, Colette, Guy, Sacha and Michael were all looking at her out of astonishment. "What?"

"Hehem, pregnant." Michael muttered under his breath.

"Oh yes, I decided to give in studying to become a registrar so that I could become a mother." Zosia said sarcastically. "Someone get me a lemonade before I die of thirst."

* * *

 **Coming Up : The Joke Awards Part Two!**


	9. The Joke Awards Part Two

**Thanks for the idea NiamhMcGrady-fanpage :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine - Joke Awards Part Two**

During the break, Jonny decided to take a break just outside of the pub to ring his partner to see how she was getting on.

"Not checking up on me, are you?" Jac asked immediately after picking up the phone.

"That depends on what you're doing at this very moment." Jonny replied bluntly.

"Remember last week when Tara suggested we create a new protocol regarding geriatric patients and I shot her down?"

"Yes." Jonny replied confusedly.

"Well Elliot's making me consider it so I'm filling out a load of paper work about it." Jac grumbled.

"Sounds fun." Jonny replied sarcastically. "How's Emma?"

"Asleep. For now."

"I won't slam the door when I get home then." He said but he then heard her yawn in the background. "By the sounds of it, Emma won't be the only one asleep when I get home. You should go to bed. You're useless when you're tired."

"Gee thanks."

"You know what I mean. Oh, by the way you've won a couple of awards."

"What for?"

"I think I'd better tell you when I get home."

"They're rude ones aren't they?" Jac concluded. "On second thoughts, I don't want to know what they're for." Jac stated.

* * *

"Now we're moving on to the 'best...' awards." Harry announced. "Mo, do you want to present a couple?"

"Sure." Mo nodded before she got up, walked to the table and took the next envelope out of the box. "Right, this award is for the best hair." Mo announced.

"Oh you lot are in trouble if I don't win this." Dom threatened playfully.

"I'm afraid not Dom, the winner is… Jesse." Mo declared with a grin.

"Are you kidding me?" Jesse smirked.

"He has no hair!" Dom protested.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist. Remember this is supposed to be a fun event." Zosia said in a patronising tone.

* * *

"And finally, we have the most sexy accent. But I can't present this award because if any of you have got some common sense you'd know that my accent tops everyone else's and I can't present an award to myself." Mary-Claire stated before she handed the envelope to Harry.

"What makes you think I won't get it?" Harry protested.

"Because English accents sucks." She replied bluntly.

"Sorry to disappoint you Mary-Claire but Scottish accents are actually the sexiest." Jonny declared.

"Says who?" Mo frowned.

"Says Jac."

"Like she'd ever actually say that to you." Ollie smirked.

"Oh you have no idea what kinds of things she says when we're alone." Jonny grinned.

"Maconie, you're disgusting." Mo grimaced.

"And besides, you're not the only Scot here." Raf added.

"Well, I'm afraid none of you that've spoken up is the winner." Harry stated. "The winner for the sexiest accent is... Cara Martinez."

"Are you kidding me?" She smirked.

"Hey, how come Cara gets it? We're both Irish." Mary-Claire moaned.

"If it helps, she only won by one vote." Harry stated.

"Who came second?" Cara asked curiously as she received her certificate.

"Jonny Maconie."

"This awards ceremony is rigged." Mary-Claire huffed as she sunk further into her seat.

"I can't believe people think my accent is sexy. It's probably just a joke." Cara shrugged as she sat down in the booth next to Raf with several other members of AAU but not Harry and Mary-Claire as they were at the front.

"Nonsense. I voted for your voice because I think it's the best one - aside from my own of course. Plus it is _the_ best voice to break bad news to someone on the ward." Raf stated and he then noticed the nurse's cheeks flush red.

"You voted for me?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "Only because I couldn't vote for myself though." He added jokily.

"Will you two stop pussyfooting about and just get together already?" Fletch laughed.

"He has got a point." Serena stated.

"I'm just gonna pop to the loo." Cara stated and before Raf could stop her, she'd disappeared.

"Thanks for that mate." Raf sighed.

"What? You just need to man up and ask her out."

"Whilst she's in the middle of getting a divorce?" Raf protested.

* * *

"Now, the last two in this category are the most important awards of tonight: the best looking female and male." Mary-Claire declared. "Would anyone like to do the honours?" She asked as she held up two envelopes.

"I'll do it." Colette nodded. Once she had the envelopes in her hands, she decided the ladies would go first. "The best looking female is… it's a tie between Jac and Zosia. They received an equal number of votes." Colette stated and Jonny couldn't help but smile. Once told he knew Jac would roll her eyes or think they were taking the mick but he knew inside it would make her at least a little bit happy. Zosia on the other hand couldn't help but blush.

"If I don't win best looking male, this entire awards night is a sham." Dom declared.

"Well, let's have a look." Colette opened the second envelope and she couldn't help but laugh a little at the result. "The best looking male is Dom Copeland–"

"Yeeeesssss!" Dom jumped up and punched his fist into the air but once he realised everyone was staring at him, he regained his composure.

"I bet he wins the biggest drama queen award too." Zosia whispered to Arthur.

"Well I voted for him so fingers crossed." Arthur replied.

* * *

"This next award is something that I know I have no chance of winning so I've got no problem with presenting it: Best singer." Raf announced as he carefully opened the sealed envelope. "Although, I am proud to say that it's going to another Scotsman. Congratulations Jonny." He grinned.

"Most of you have never even heard me sing." Jonny protested.

"We all heard about your rendition of 'I dreamed a dream' on Darwin Maconie." Michael declared.

"Plus we've never really heard anyone sing properly except for Mo and Mr T on the karaoke and they were awful so–" Ollie began before being interrupted by Mo herself.

"Oi! Watch your mouth Valentine. Say one more word and I'll get Jac to put you on nursing duties for a week." Mo threatened.

"Jac can't do that." Ollie protested.

"You'd think she can't but believe me, she has her ways." Elliot said wisely.

* * *

"Now, this award is for the best dressed person." Sacha stated.

"Oh wait no, you can't present this award." Harry stated as he grabbed the envelope off of the general surgeon.

"Why not?" He frowned.

"Mary-Claire. Care to do this one?" Harry asked though he didn't really give her a choice as he handed the envelope to her and then forced her up to the front.

"Sure. It's not like I was comfortable there or anything." She remarked.

"Who did you vote for?" Zosia whispered.

"I voted for the person who I think deserves this award the most." Dom replied.

"You voted for yourself didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"Okay, the best dressed person is…" Mary-Claire begun.

"Come on, we've had enough dramatic pauses tonight." Cara complained.

"The winner is Sacha!" She announced.

"You've got to be joking me!" Dom laughed.

"I don't believe it." Sacha laughed. "This has got to be some kind of wind up."

"You can look for yourself." Mary-Claire stated as she showed Sacha the envelope.

"Well, what do you know? Ma Levy does have a sense of fashion."

"Sacha you don't admit that your mum buys your clothes in public." Dom groaned.

"Where else is she going to buy them?" Zosia quipped. "Online?"

"Oh haha. Very funny."

* * *

"This is the last award in this category before we take a short break and the award I've been asked to present is the best dancer." Arthur said unenthusiastically. "The winner is Mary-Claire."

"Oh, way to pause for dramatic effect Arthur." Dom complained.

"Oh. My. God! Thank you." Mary-Claire grinned as she jumped up to receive her award. Without even waiting for Arthur to get her one, she grabbed a plastic gold medal from the box and put it around her neck.

"You do realise that, like the best singing award, you only won because you're the only one we've seen dance right?" Harry smirked. "And we all know that's because you went a little too far with the red wine."

"I did not go too far." Mary-Claire protested. "Besides, I seem to remember you waking up with a headache the next morning too so it wasn't just me."

"But–"

"Children, can we settle down please?" Serena requested.

"Sorry Ms Campbell." They apologised simultaneously like naughty school kids.

* * *

 **Coming Up : The Joke Awards Part Three - the final chapter!**


	10. The Joke Awards Part Three

**Here's the last chapter of the HCGH Awards 2015 :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten - Joke Awards Part 3**

"Now we've got the last section of awards which aren't any sort of category, they're just sort of miscellaneous ." Harry announced. "The first one is for 'most likely to fall pregnant next'." He stated.

"I voted for you on this one." Guy whispered to Colette.

"You are joking me."

"Of course I am. I voted for Essie, everyone knows about her and Sacha." He replied quietly as Essie was only a few seats away from him.

"The winner is Zosia." Harry declared and Guy's jaw hit the floor which caused Colette to stifle a laugh.

"I'm gonna kill you." Zosia muttered to Dom who was giggling before she went up and collected her certificate and medal. But upon return to her seat, she faced an investigation by her father across the table.

"Why would they say that?" Guy demanded quietly.

"What? Dad, it's just a joke." Zosia protested. "Just like Sacha winning the best dressed award."

"Hey." Sacha protested.

"Sorry. But anyway, what would it matter if I were to fall pregnant?" She protested.

"Well where do I start? Firstly you're too young! You're still a junior doctor and–"

"Guy, she's winding you up." Colette smirked.

"Oh you little–"

* * *

"Now, there are only two awards left this evening and I've got to privilege to present them." Cara stated. "The first award is for the most sarcastic person."

"I think we all know who's going to win this." Ollie muttered.

"I'll tell her you said that." Jonny quipped.

"So you didn't vote for Jac for this?" Tara questioned.

"I didn't say that." Jonny replied innocently which caused Ollie, Tara, Mo and Elliot to exchange a bemused glance.

"The winner unfortunately isn't here to collect her award, congratulations Jac Naylor."

"I think you mean _fortunately_ she isn't here." Raf joked as Jonny got up to collect the award on Jac's behalf.

"No, I'd say Jac prides herself on her sarcasm so she'd probably be proud of this award." Jonny remarked. "The cheap medal, not so much." He added after Harry had handed him the plastic item.

"Give it to Emma, she loves shiny things." Mo stated.

"Yeah but she'll probably try to eat it." Jonny replied bluntly.

* * *

"Well, this is the final award of this evening ladies and gentlemen: 'Most blonde'." Cara stated.

"I wasn't really sure who to vote for, for this award." Fletch admitted.

"No, neither was I. And it's kind of a mean award too so I just left it blank when I voted." Morven stated.

"It's only a joke, no one will take it seriously." Raf shrugged.

"The winner is Adele Effanga who also isn't here to accept it."

"Not that I didn't vote for her myself but I think it's best everyone keeps quiet about this and we just hide the certificate." Mo suggested as she got up to collect the award for her sister.

"I'm gonna tell her you voted for her now." Jesse stated.

"And if you do I'll tell Adele that you went surfing a few weeks ago with your mates when you told her you were oncall at the hospital." Mo threatened.

"Right, thank you everyone for coming but tonight has come to an end and I think we're getting close to closing time." Harry announced as she glanced at his watch.

"Well done mate for organising all of this." Fletch said as he pulled his jacket on.

"Hey, I did most of it." Mary-Claire protested.

"Alright, well done both of you." Fletch corrected himself.

"I'd better get home to Jac and my little angel." Jonny stated as he stood up and patted his pockets to ensure he still had his phone and wallet.

"Say night to Emma for me." Mo said.

"Hopefully, she should be fast asleep by now but if she's still up I will."

* * *

"Do you want to share a taxi?" Raf suggested as he stepped out of the pub with Cara in tow. The street was lit by overhead lights but it was eerily quiet outside; not a single car passed as they stood at the corner of the road.

"I was gonna get the bus; nurse's salary and all." She stated as she took out her bus pass.

"Nonsense, I'll pay and you can jump in the taxi with me. Where abouts do you live?"

"Fortescue Avenue."

"Oh I live down Avon road so we're practically neighbours." He smirked.

"Are you sure? I don't mind getting the bus."

"Honestly, don't worry about it."

"Thanks Raf." Cara said gratefully. There were a few moments of silence where the two got closer. Then, they simultaneously turned their heads to face each other and held eye contact with one another. They were both just about to lean in when the pub door swung open and Serena, Ric and Colette stepped out.

"Oh, are you two waiting for a taxi?" Serena asked.

"Yeah we are." Raf replied.

"Oh, we can wait together then." She smiled and the two then became a five. Inside, Cara's heart was racing but the anti-climax of an interrupted disheartened her. Hopefully they'd get some alone time in their taxi.

* * *

It was nearing midnight and Jonny had intended to creep in ever so quietly so that he didn't wake either of his two girls but he arrived home to find the hallway light on. He entered the house and walked through to the kitchen where he found Jac standing with a sleepy Emma on her hip whilst she waited for the electric bottle warmer.

"Our little terror keeping you up?" Jonny grinned. "Come here Emma. Mummy's got work in the morning so I'll give you your milk." He said softly and without protestations, Jac handed the child over before she ran a hand through her wavy hair. "Go on, go to bed. I'll sort her out." Jonny said reassuringly and so Jac walked out of the kitchen and padded upstairs. "You're old enough not to need milk in the night now sweetheart so we're going to stop it soon." He whispered softly before he took the bottle out of the warmer, shook it and then tested a drip on his wrist before he handed the bottle to the hungry little girl.

"Bu-bah." Emma frowned as she held on tightly to her bottle. Bu-bah had been a nickname for her bottle she'd created a month or two ago but after a lot of appraisal from Jonny she'd kept on repeating the phrase to Jac's annoyance.

"You can keep your bu-bah, you just won't have any in the night unless you get really hungry because mummy and I get tired when we have to get up in the night and you're old enough to sleep the whole night without needing milk." He explained as he sat at the breakfast table and sat his daughter on his lap. He knew she'd have no idea what he was going on about but he liked to talk to his daughter just to keep her calm.

He sat there at the chair whilst she suckled milk from the bottle for almost quarter of an hour when she dropped the bottle on the floor and began fidgeting.

"I take it you're finished with this." Jonny said sarcastically as he bend down to pick up the bottle with a little milk left in it before he stood up and held her over his shoulder. "Good girl, let's go and tuck you into bed."

* * *

"I am absolutely knackered." Dom declared as he collapsed back onto the sofa and kicked his shoes off in the living room of the junior doctors' flat. "I've been in theatre all day and I didn't even get a lunch break until gone two o'clock."

"I'd rather be in your shoes. I've been stuck with Sacha all day updating my portfolio and doing paperwork." Zosia stated.

"Right well I don't know about you two but I'm going to bed." Arthur sighed as he padded into his bedroom and then closed the door behind him.

"Do you want me to rub some more of that cream into your back before we go to bed?" Dom offered.

"Nah, I'm going to stop using it. I've had it for over a month now and it's not doing anything. I'll have to go back to my GP and get him to prescribe a stronger cream."

"Just write prescription when you're at work and I'll sign it for you."

"No, I'll do it the legitimate way." Zosia stated. "I am really tired though so I'm going to bed as well."

"Oh come on, don't be a spoilsport. Have one more drink with me."

"Dom, I've got a lot of work to do tomorrow." Zosia huffed before she ran her hands over her face.

"We haven't got work tomorrow." Dom frowned.

"No but I've got to sort out my room, do the shopping, I've got a dentist appointment and I want to go to the gym."

"Ugh, how dare you say the g word."

"Goodnight Dom." Zosia smiled before strolled into her bedroom and let her hair down.

* * *

Once Emma was fast asleep, Jonny got changed into an old t-shirt and shorts, turned the lights out and then slid into bed besides Jac. He wrapped his arm around her abdomen and nuzzled his nose into the back of her neck before he closed his eyes.

"Thanks for taking her feed." Jac murmured.

"No problem." Jonny whispered back. "You won three awards by the way. And the prizes were plastic medals and certificates which I think we should hang up on the wall."

"Shut up Maconie." Jac mumbled into her pillow.

"Night." He chuckled and once he had gotten comfortable he drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

 **Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing :)**


End file.
